1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cabinets for storing computer keyboards or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of computer keyboards in association with various machines such as copiers and printers is well known. It is also well known to have associated with the keyboard a cathode ray tube (CRT) for viewing data input by the operator. As the keyboards are not always needed, it is known to store them within cabinets upon which the CRT may rest. A sliding tray within the cabinet allows the keyboard to be uncovered from the cabinet so that the operator may walk up to the machine and input instructions to the machine via the keyboard. When the keyboard is not in use, the tray is pushed back into the cabinet and thus does not provide an obstacle to persons walking past the machine. It is also known to provide a raised step adjacent the front of the tray. An operator can support his/her wrists or the heels of his/her hands on this step while operating the keyboard. However, the keyboard trays of this type noted in the prior art lack a cover door to reduce the dust that otherwise tends to collect upon the keyboard.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved cabinet for a computer keyboard that includes a cover door and provides support for an operator's wrists or hands.